


Witch

by Woon



Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [9]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other, Zsasz being Zsasz, annoyed bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Oswald complaining. Zsasz fidgeting with things. Exasperated Reader.





	Witch

**Author's Note:**

> for the Spoopy Bingo card thingy. How does one write Zsasz not stealing the show...

It was an unamused face that met you when you opened your shop door. Oswald Cobblepot limped in leaning heavily on his cane you wisely put distance between the two of you.

"It didn't work." He was followed by his pet hitman, you managed not to roll your eyes when Zsasz did that weird exaggerated wink and tongue click.

"Did you follow the instructions I gave you?" Your eyes followed Zsasz as he wandered about poking at things.

"Yes. Of course," The kingpin huffed. You were already taking things away from Zsasz and putting them back in their places. 

"Are you sure?" At this point, the bald menace had made it a game to see how quickly you could take things from him and replace them.

"I know how to follow basic directions, woman." Oswald slammed his cane on the floor hard, "Victor will you stop flirting when I am conducting business."

"Sorry." The hitman man didn't look sorry, you pulled a sucker out of a nearby jar and gave it to him before putting your full attention on the annoyed mob boss.

"I'm a witch, not a miracle worker, Mr. Cobblepot." You handed him the packet you had prepared in advance knowing he would be back, "You need surgery, sir."

"Bah," Oswald snatched the packet and listened to your instructions once more...

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it leave a kudos, maybe?  
Leave a comment to let me know you love what I do...  
Or some friendly criticism if you were not a fan of this...


End file.
